Piko
Piko — OC użytkowniczki Nawakii. Jest pegazem w szkolnym wieku. Osobowość Piko bywa zamknięty w sobie, ale normalnie jest miłym i odważnym kucykiem. Młody ogier jest leniwy, zawsze niechętnie wykonuje swoje obowiązki. Wygląd Piko jest szczupłym i dość wysokim pegazem. Jego włosy są czarne jak smoła. Ogon zaś związany ciemno-czerwoną gumką na początku. Ogier zazwyczaj nosi swój ulubiony czarny krawat i kolczyki, których nie widać przez włosy. Zwierzak Piko w swoim małym domu w lesie mieszka ze swoim zwierzakiem, kotem Lucą. Luca jest czarnym kotem z ślicznymi, zielonymi i błyszczącymi się oczkami. Młody ogier kocha swojego kota bardziej niż cokolwiek i kogokolwiek. Ulubione i znienawidzone przez Piko rzeczy. ULUBIONE : * Śpiewanie * Skrzypce (chce dostać pod choinkę) * Zapach proszku do prania * Anime (nawet Yuri i Yaoi) * Anegdoty * Chodzić do filharmonii * Słodycze * Gra "Five Nights at Freddy's" * Foxy z FNAF (patrzcie na wyższy punkt) ZNIENAWIDZONE : * Dresiarze * Głupie i natrętne kucyki * Szkoła Kariera Piko od zawsze kochał śpiewać! Śpiewał niemalże wszędzie... pod prysznicem, na chodniku, przy innych, w klasie itp... Cóż pewnie myślicie sobie ,Ja też wszędzie śpiewam"... I tu jest ale... Piko śpiewał niemal krzycząc więc dużo kucyków zwracało mu uwagę lub patrzyło się jak na wariata. Teraz Piko realizuje się śpiewając w różnych barach, restauracjach itp... "Miłość to coś dziwnego" Piko miał już dziewczynę, ale zerwał z nią, bo w jej obecności czuł się głupio i przyłapał ich z kolegą z klasy. Ogier czuje się dziwnie kiedy ktoś pyta go np. Co to jest miłość? albo Miałeś dziewczynę? Często unika bycia w związku, ale kiedy już ma kogoś, szybko kończy związek i chce być sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Piko często słyszy również dziwne propozycje ze strony... Ogierów! Tak, ogierów... a raczej fanów. Zazwyczaj są to propozycje o bycie parą. Gdy ogier usłyszy chociaż jedną taką propozycję od razu kończy rozmowę i odchodzi... Cytaty ,, O maj gad ! Pacz jestem koteł! " - do przyjaciela gdy nakłada swój koci strój ( A i Piko jest bardzo dziwny.. ) ,, Wolność!! " - gdy wychodzi ze szkoły ,, Ja tu jestem samcem alfa ! Ćpunie XD! " - do przyjaciela gdy się kłócą o coś ,, Oh no... It's Monday again !!! ...I'm very sad ... Hug me Luca.. " - gdy budzi się rano w poniedziałek ,, He He HE... Herbata ci stygnie " - Jak jakiś kucyk opowie nieśmieszny żart Domek w Lesie Everfree Piko od niedawna przeprowadził się do lasu Everfree ze swoim kotem. Na swojej działce wybudował domek i zabrał rzeczy ze starego domu w którym doszło do masakry. (Nawaki) Teraz żyje sobie w nim ze swoim pupilem i Nikodemem. Czasem ktoś go odwiedzi. Młody Piko Piko jako mały pegaz był naprawdę słodki. Pegaz w młodości był energiczny i pełen życia, do czasu tragedii w jego rodzinnym domu. Po tym wydarzeniu trafił do swoich ciotek. Ciekawostki * Piko ogląda potajemnie Yaoi bo się boi że go wyśmieją XDDD. * Lubi się przytulać * Jego włosy są farbowane * Słucha japońskiego wokalisty Piko i jest jego fanem * Lubi Japonię bardziej niż swój ojczysty kraj * Lubi Vocaloidy * Jego przyjaciel to Nikodem ( jeden z bardziej znanych wokalistów w całej Equestrii ) * Nikt nie zna historii jego znaczka * Tak jak wspomniałam.. jest MEGAA DZIWNYY ( INFORMACJA DLA KUCYKÓW xd ) * Jest bardziej dziecinny niż 5 latek :D Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem